No one has to know
by pennylane87
Summary: Romy songfic. A year after “Cajun Spice”. Rogue met Gambit at a club. What is he doing in Bayville?
1. friday night

**Rogue sneaks out the Institute and goes by herself to a club, there she meets Gambit who has come to Bayville for apparently one reason involving the guilds but why he chose Bayville.**

**Hope you like it. Again english is not my mother language, so I hope everything turns out well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue, Gambit, Kitty, Rihanna's song, nothing!! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was Friday night and at the mansion all the students were making plans, what to do? Where to go? Rogue just listened them arguing and screaming as she went upstairs, entered her room and closed the door behind her. She can't understand what was all the argument about; at the end their plans were pretty much the same every single Friday.

A fancy dinner and movies for Jen and Scott, for Rogue the most boring couple ever, although she felt a little jealousy of them. She just can't help it they seem to have something she never will. It wasn't Scott "jeez what was ah thinkin" she said to herself, it was the couple thing…

Anyway, back to Friday's schedule, the coolest and trendiest club for Kitty, Kurt, Amara, Tabitha –as she was back with the X-men– and Lance, as he was dating Kitty again, and along them probably Pietro and his sister Wanda. Without Magneto around they sometimes went out with the X-men because Lance doesn't like to party alone with all the Xavier's students, but also because they like to clubbing, even if Wanda tries to deny it, specially Pietro who was an incredible womanizer.

She sat on her bed and thought it was a matter of minutes for Kitty to appear at her door, asking to join them… and there she was

"So Rogue we're going to this new club we went last week, don't you want to like come with us?"

"Thanks Kit but ah'd rather stay at home"

"But Rogue you always stay at home, come on, this club is like amazing, is without question, the greatest in Bayville"

"Yeah and yah say the same thing of every club, yah sound just like a few months ago, when yah went to that other one near the docks"

"No, really I like mean it this time, come on, join us and see by yourself, the nicest people of Bayville will be there, you can even meet a nice guy"

"Yeah right" Rogue laughed

"I'm like talking seriously, you can even meet a guy and…" Kitty looked at Rogue and giggled "and forget about that Gambit guy…"

"Kitty what the hell are yah talkin' about?" Rogue quickly blushered.

"Come on Rogue, you like think that I don't know you still keep that stupid card he gave you went he kidnapped you a year ago? and not to mention that when we were still in the same room you like usually dreamed about him or something. I heard you like saying his name at night." Rogue was startled, her face all red, she didn't know what to say. She tried to say something but just mumbled, so Kitty hit again

"Jesus Rogue, I don't know he was like, so important to you. I mean, I know you two spent sometime by yourselves at New Orleans before we went there to rescue you, but I didn't realized it until now… you're like in love with him!" Kitty began to scream and laugh at the same time, making Rogue gone furious.

"Ok Kit that's it, get off mah room. Ah don't' know what yah're talkin' about. Ah don't care about that stupid Cajun"

Still laughing Kitty said "if he isn't like important to you then why are you so mad? Like, relax Rogue, besides he doesn't even lives in Bayville, so I don't know where the problem accepting it is?

"Well Kitty there's nothin' to accept, and yah said it, he doesn't live here and, and… and nothing now please leave meh alone"

"Look Rogue, I'm sorry I didn't want to bother you. I know that New Orleans thing was hard for you because of the kidnapping, the parent thing, that Gambit and Jean-Luc's bond being similar to the one you and Mystique..." Kitty stopped talking and remembered that thing Jen told her about thinking before saying. "I just like want you to come with us… besides how could you feel something for a guy you don't even know, a former Acolyte who didn't respond our calls when we fought Apocalypse. In fact now that I think about him, it's better like having him away…" think before say Kitty thought again "anyway if you want to join us, we'll be at the new downtown club, just Kurt, Tabitha, Amara and me, and of course Lance with Pietro and Wanda".

"Ok Kit, thanks anyway Ah don't think so…"

Kitty closed Rogue's dorm room door and went to hers, she has to change clothes before it was too late. Walking through the corridor she thought about Rogue, she was one of her best friends, no doubt of it, but she'd always think she was kind of a sad girl.

"There's nothin' to tell… or there is?" Rogue said to herself "So what if ah keep the card? it doesn't mean that ah'm attracted to him right? Ah mean, he is cute for all that ah remember, but as Kitty said he doesn't even live here".

Rogue walked to her window and sat down at her balcony's rail.

"What the hell" she said to herself "ah do, ah like him…" she started thinking about him, she doesn't just like him, she was kind of in love with him. After coming back from New Orleans she couldn't stop thinking about him, wondering why he didn't came home with her, or even why she didn't stayed in New Orleans besides him… "Ah think we're just not meant to be".

Sat out there, she heard Kitty and the rest went out, and then silence. The youngest students probably were watching a movie; the professor was in Washington at some kind of mission along with Ororo and Logan surely was having beers at some bar.

It was a quiet night she sighed, but then shook her head, any other day she would stay at the mansion but after all that conversation she had with Kitty, she didn't feel to stay at home taking pity for her untouchability. No, no more tears, no more thoughts about Gambit. She decided to go out. She wants to dance, she loves music, she loves dancing, it was kind of a secret, because she doesn't go out very much but in fact she was a hell of a dancer.


	2. please don't stop the music

She put some music and began to dance while changing clothes

_**Please don't stop the music  
**__**Please don't stop the music  
**__**Please don't stop the music  
**__**Please don't stop the music**_

Rogue chose a pair of ultra low rise skinny jeans, a black tank top and a long sleeve purple almost transparent T'. She liked that one very much -a gift from Jen who would knew- it was so tight that it feels like she wasn't wearing it and for a girl who can't show much skin it was a lot, also -but in secret- she likes the way it fits perfect to her body, who would say Rogue likes to show her body, and finally pair of black high boots. Her hair was let loose so the white stripes were mixed with the chestnut rest. She decided to go out through the window, didn't want to meet anyone and give any kind of explanation.

Rogue was walking through Bayville's downtown looking for the club Kitty and the others went, but then she thought she didn't really want to see her teammates, neither the Brotherhood. She was in the mood for partying but not with her friends

"Ah mean ah'm not saying ah don't like them… ah just want to have fun by mah own" Rogue said to herself "like goin' to a place nobody knows who ah'm"

_**It's getting late  
**__**I'm making my way over to my favorite place**_

Rogue entered a small club, the music was great and the people were fine. It maybe wasn't one of the trendiest clubs Kitty attends and for sure not the one the nicest people in Bayville loved, but that convinced Rogue to stay as she walked in.

She walked towards the bar happy for finally being 21 and asked for a drink; then she just stood there and looked at the dance floor, feeling more and more in the mood for a dance; she came alone but that doesn't mean she couldn't have a little dance. As she thought about it a guy asked her to dance but she rejected him, yes she was in the mood for a dance but not in the mood to deal with a guy who probably would want more.

"Tonight ah don' wan' to think about my god damn powers. Although ah'm improving how to control them thanks to the professor…" Rogue said to herself "No, no, no, what am ah thinking… not wanna hurt nobody. Just came here for the dance".

_**I gotta get my body moving  
**__**Shake the stress away**_

Just when she decided to hit the dance floor her cellphone rang "who can it be" Rogue said, she saw the little shining screen "Kitty… well I suppose she's calling me to convince me to join her, well mah friend ah have other plans". Rogue turned off her phone and put it into her back pocket. Tomorrow she will tell Kitty that she was already sleep.

Rogue began to dance, she was really a good dancer and everybody around began to notice it. As the songs come and go Rogue began to feel free; a few guys approached her attempting to dance and maybe hook up with her, but again she rejected every one of them. Lost in her own dance she didn't notice a well-known glance all over her.

The sexy guy started to walk toward the beautiful southern girl.

"Don't even think about it man" a blond guy said to him "it's a lost cause"

"_Excusez-moi_. Did ya say something _mon ami_?"

"I'm saying that if you're going to ask her to dance with you" he pointed at Rogue "you better drop it man. She won't dance with you, a lot of guys tried to even myself, but she rejected everyone, she's like unachievable"

"Well maybe neither of ya knows how to achieve a _fille_ like her"

Rogue was enjoying her dancing when a couple of red on black eyes caught her attention.

"What the hell… it can't be" Rogue said to herself "he can't be here, can he?" She began to feel more and more nervous as he approached her, even her dancing became slower, Gambit on the other hand felt more confident as he noticed Rogue's reaction.

_God. He looks amazing_ Rogue thought, _He hasn't change one bit, he looks as gorgeous as ah remembered him. Well his hair is a little longer, but he keeps the goatee, and those eyes are as charming as the last time ah saw them, and he still has that amazing muscular body. But what the hell is he doin' here?_

Gambit was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black and tight t-shirt and a pair of dark red Doctor Martin Boots.

_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
**__**Possible candidate, yeah  
**__**Who knew  
**__**That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
**__**You're makin' stayin' over here, impossible  
**__**Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
**__**If you don't have to go, don't**_

"May I join ya, chére?"

Rogue didn't answer, her only response was her dance; she looked at him with a glance that invited him to join her so Gambit did it. They began to dance and with each song Rogue felt more confident again, Remy was a great dancer too and she loved every single move he made. His smell intoxicates her and she began to get lost into the rhythm and in their moves. Gambit moved along with her, getting more and more close.

_**Do you know what you started?  
**__**I just came here to party  
**__**But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
**__**Your hands around my waist  
**__**Just let the music play  
**__**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**_

Gambit had never seen Rogue like that before, so beautiful, so free spirit, without worrying about being touched, unconcerned of her powers and so irresistible. He wanted to grab her and kissed her right there. He made his best to remain calm. Rogue was as confused as Gambit, having him so close made her unable to think clearly, a wave of thoughts shook her head; _are we too close? Did he touch me? He's so handsome. Am ah controlling mah powers? I love this song. What is he doin' here? Are the Acolytes and Magneto back in the game?_ She shook her head and dance along with Gambit, forgetting about everything.

_**I wanna take you away  
**__**Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
**__**I just can't refuse it  
**__**Like the way you do this  
**__**Keep on rockin' to it  
**__**Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music**_

The couple was hitting the dance floor, all the eyes were on them, that sexy girl and her handsome partner danced like nobody else. Their dance moves were attracting every gaze at the club, nobody knows them but they must be a couple, everybody could knew it from the way they moved along together. Rogue was lost in Remy's eyes, and he was lost in Rogue's moves.

_**Baby are you ready cause it's gettin close  
**__**Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?**_

As one of the songs ended she decided to stop, she was out of breath, all sweated and thirsty, Remy looked at her and took a deep breath, he needed some air too.


	3. depends on you

"So, care for a drink, _chére_?"

Gambit ordered a couple of drinks at the bar and then the two sat down at a table in silence. Rogue looked down at her drink, she didn't know what to say. Gambit was a little confused too, he'd just return from New Orleans earlier that day and never thought of finding her like this.

He'd been thinking about her a lot recently, in fact Rogue was the main reason for his return to Bayville. But he really didn't know what to say. After a couple of minutes in absolute silence he emptied his glass and broke the silence.

"Remy never imagined ya were able to move like that, _chére_"

"Ah can say the same about yah Remy"

"Non, dat was just because I was dancing with ya, _mon belle_"

"So, what are yah doin' here?"

"I felt like goin' out tonight"

"Ah mean in Bayville. Are yah like rejoining your old team or something? Is Magneto back?"

"Non, Remy's just looking around"

Rogue didn't know what to think, he noticed her mistrust, he couldn't blame her, he was hard to trust, after all he was a thief. She looked at him, eyes wide open. Her beautiful green eyes were his weak point.

"I had to leave N'awlins, Rogue, there were issues 'tween the guilds. _Mon pére_ asked me to leave the city". Rogue didn't expect that, she was caught off guard by what he told her. He seemed very sincere, and he referred of him in third person.

"Ah'm sorry Remy… Ah didn't…"

"It's fine, _chére_, it brings me back to ya"

"So are yah going to stay in Bayville?"

"Dat depends"

"Depends on what?"

"On ya"

Gambit stared at Rogue waiting for some answer

"Look Remy ah… the X-men are mah family and…"

"Remy knows that, _chére_, ya walked away with them that night at the Bayou"

"Ah have to… Ah couldn't stay…"

"Remy never forgot ya Rogue"

Rogue blushered, she couldn't help it, that Cajun was irresistible. She remembered her earlier conversation with Kitty. He was important to her, so what? In fact having him in front of her made her accept it, she was in love with him. She keeps the card, she thinks about him, and worries about him.

She wants to told him the way she feels, but hesitates…

"C'mon _chére_, let's get out of here"

Remy stood up and offered his hand to Rogue. She glanced up at him, took his hand and then walked away together. It was cold outside, Remy lit up a cigarette. The street was almost empty. They began to walk with no destination in mind, and arrived at a little park near Bayville High. Remy sat down at a bench and pulled Rogue along with him.

"Did ya miss me Rogue?"

Rogue looked down, unable to face his eyes. Shyly she glazed at him and nodded. Remy pulled her close to him, without even gave her time to think, the next thing she knew was that he was kissing her. She tried to resist, but only got lost in the feeling of his lips against hers. Remy felt her kissing him back and took her head in his hands. Her kiss was soft and sweet, he grabbed her firmly.

A confused Rogue opened her eyes, and looked at Remy, he was fine.

"But how? why?"

"Your powers cannot hurt _moi_ Rogue, I mean they work with me, but only absorbing my extra energy"

"Why yah didn't tell me?"

"I was gonna', but prefer to kiss ya instead, dat's the reason I'm here Rogue, ya. Ya're de reason"

"Ah thought yah say there were issues between the guilds"

"Well yes, dere are, but I could choose any other place… instead I chose Bayville, I chose you… I choose us". He kissed her deeply.

They sat silently just holding, she rested her head on his shoulder, and he put an arm around her.

"Remy"

"_Oui_?"

"Ah… Ah have to go back to the Institute" She hesitated but then asked him. "Why don' yah come with meh?"

"Non Rogue. Remy knows the X-men doesn't like him"

"But ah can talk with the professor and yah can be part of the team"

"Mebbe, _chére_, but not tonight"

"Ah thought yah didn't care about the X-men"

"Didn't care 'bout them, just care 'bout ya. Ya care about me, right _chére_?"

"Of course ah do Remy"

"Bien, den ya don't have to worry _mon belle_. Remy will always be here for ya. As I told ya Rogue is nice to have someone watching over ya". He took her hand and gave her the King of Hearts card.

He escorted her back to the mansion but she didn't enter the gate. She explained him how she sneaked out earlier.

"See ya later, _chére_"

"Ok, but Remy maybe it would be better if we meet at some place outside the Institute so the others…"

"it's fine _chére_, meet me in de roof. No one has to know"

"Yeah talkin' about that, tonight, the club and the dancing"

"Dat was our thing, Rogue, just ya and me"

_**What goes on between us no-one has to know  
**__**This is a private show**_

He kissed her goodnight, and walked away. Rogue climbed the way to her balcony, entered her room and went straight to bed. Thinking about Remy she fell sleep.


	4. epilogue

Early the next morning Kitty entered Rogue's room and woke up her, she was screaming very excited.

"Rogue you will like never believe what I'm going to say"

"Ah hope it's somethin' important Kit, ah was sleeping"

"Come on Rogue, it's not that early, besides you didn't like, went out yesterday or something"

"Yeah Ah didn't" Rogue smiled.

"Anyway guess what?"

"What"

"You know that Pietro and Wanda like went with us last night"

"So?"

"Well Pietro told me that this guy Gambit is in Bayville. He went to the Brotherhood house looking for Pyro and asked Pietro about his father. It seems that he pretends like staying for a long while"

"Yeah for a long while…" Rogue mumbled

"What? You said something? Anyway, he also told me that he asked about the Professor and about us, I mean the X-men… but specifically about you Rogue. It isn't like so amazing, we've been just like talking about him, and the he appears and asks about you. Do you think he's like interested in joining the X-men or something?"

"How should ah know Kit"

"Jesus, Rogue I thought you'll be like excited or something. I'd even called you last night, but you've never answer my phone calls"

"Ah turned off my cell phone after yah called. And ah told yah Kit, ah didn' care about the Cajun."

"Yes you did but I like thought… forget it, breakfast is like ready, see you downstairs"

"Ok"

"Rogue are you all right? You seem like very cheerful, and that's like creepy"

"It's nothin' ah'm fine Kit"

"Sometimes I really don't understand you".

Kitty went out leaving Rogue alone. No one has to know about her and Remy, at least not yet.

**_XXXXX_**


End file.
